Hectare City
Hectare City is a place introduced in Chapter 7, still under the New Hectare City setting with Steven returned. New Hectare City is a huge, sprawling metropolis, sporting many towering skyscrapers and other tall buildings under the rule of a King of the Royal Blazela Family. Hectare City's history began as a center of Hectare. The influx of King Hectare was the reason why this region and city managed to develop into the city it is today. The name have a history of starting a love relationship with two, giving it the name "city of love". History In 60 BC (Due to "The Master" 's time distortion), in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle, Hector Blazela, Andrew Star and many others was captured by the Metal-Face to be their slaves. However, Andrew and the other warriors fight off the Metal-Face, but later trapped inside the three regions of the Bermuda Triangle. Andrew Star, Hectare Blazela, Siegfried Dire, and Carl Aura travel into Jigu Village and later the Ruined of Sala, the God of Life. When the Four finally meet, Sala. All of them promise to stay in this region with everyone under four wishes: #The Region is named after Hectare itself, when Jigu Village being renamed "Hectare City". Descendants of the The Blazela Family would always run this Region as Kings. (Hectare) #Descendants of the Star Family will fight the evil for generations. (Andrew) #Inflates Time is put to not these people from dying of aging. Thou, Homicide and Illness are still active. (Siegfried) #In order to keep the population of Hectare well, all women are gave curly figure to attentive for the warriors. (Carl) The four warriors and the capture warriors would live peacefully in his city. For better or worse. Key Location Center Area Shopping Distract * Paul the Merchant * Barron Johnny Blade * Casey Wilson * Clyde Alpha * Zema Hair * Dodger Wall * Bones * Terry Spencer * Randy Chief * Tommy Flutters Fountain Plaza * Henry Sorcerer * May Anarchy * Kev Stingers * Jonathan Pegasus * Dee Dee II * Rorek II * Erhard Muller (CR-S01) * Sad Panda Daimon Area * Black the Hedgehog * Charles Vesa * Justin Sawday * Phillip Dendsuki * Unknown Lester * Plus Black * Minus White * Kurt Anarchy * Teddy James Friday Resort Area * Elizabeth Valentine * Donny Abodo * Jessie Abyss * Kizer Himomoto * Steve Smith * Jen Poison * Oilver Creed * Garnett Storm Blazela Royal Family Castle * Sam Fox * Mariene Blazefire * Ronald Gat * Mason Greens * Galus Halo * Stephanie BlazeStar Judgement Tower *Alex Vesa *Disaster Characters that joins the party *Steven Star Enemies *5 Yin-Yangers *6 Betabots *Jacker the Demon Robot Judgement Tower (Post Game) *Armor Black Knight Theme Trivia *Judgement Tower is in heavy guards after the events of the last game, unable to enter until beating the game, in which the undead Armor Black Knight awaits. *Before "The Master" time-changed, the barrier of the underground was broken thanks to Gingka Storm opening Asriel Dreemur (World of Lawl RPG only.) *As of now, Sam and Mariene are the fifteen King and Queen of Hectare City. *In the Resort Area, there's a easter egg where you find a recorder near Elizabeth's House. The recorder will open you this. Category:Places